


a bit of fire, a bit of ice

by chokyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Elementals AU, Fluff, M/M, jihoon could not resist, lapslock, seungcheol is hot in every sense of the word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokyuus/pseuds/chokyuus
Summary: in a world where ordinary people and the Elementals coexist, jihoon is ice and seungcheol is fire.





	a bit of fire, a bit of ice

jihoon is cold. he is the chilly night air that stings. he is the sub-zero temperature when it’s snowing in winter.

over the years it can’t be helped that his element translates into his character. jihoon argues it’s not his fault when people naturally shy away from him (unless it’s summer, then people have no problem getting in his personal space for some cooling down— _these fakes!)_ it’s not his fault that the lack of companions has turned him… _cold._ social interaction is not his strongest suit. jihoon glares ice at people, makes them tremble and shake and shiver. unless you are the lucky select few in his circle, most people don’t get past the first layer without the cold cutting at their skin and leaving them with frostbites. 

people like him — the _Elementals —_ they are a minority, but not necessarily unusual. in fact, in their campus alone jihoon knows quite a number of them. seokmin is electric, all balls of energy and bright lights on legs. and minghao, he’s the wind personified – the cool breeze softly caressing at your skin, but also the storm raging wild if mingyu and soonyoung pick on him a little too much. there are other ices on campus too. kim hyojong is that odd senior from the Pentagon dorm, and lee taeyong doesn’t even look like he could be an ice, not with all that overgrown pup quality and heart a little on the soft side. but jihoon supposes maybe that’s why he bleached his hair platinum silver— to cosplay jack frost in case people forget of his element.

jihoon has grown accustomed to these people. without them jihoon would probably feel a little out of place navigating amongst the Ordinary ones. they are familiar. they are friends.

but then there is seungcheol — _choi seungcheol—_ he is something else entirely. ever since he transferred, jihoon’s world has become slightly off-kilter. there’s a disturbance, and jihoon is not used to derailing off his track.

seungcheol is fire; seungcheol is not something jihoon is used to.

their complete opposing elements caught jihoon a little off guard but it’s not an unwelcome feeling. an odd sensation settles in jihoon’s stomach whenever they’re close, clawing its way up to his chest and making him squirm a little every time. odd, but jihoon decides he likes it.

where jihoon is cool winter night, seungcheol is the 2pm sun shining down when it's the hottest time of the day. seungcheol burns bright. he blinds people with all his fierce intensity, and yet attracts them all the same like a moth to a flame. seungcheol is that first sip of a hot coffee in the morning; scalding, but very much satisfying.

they’re so different, jihoon and seungcheol. polar opposites. two different ends of a spectrum.

“are you going to let me hold your hand now or nah?” seungcheol sounds a little too happy. no hint of annoyance. maybe he really likes jihoon. maybe he really wants to hold his hand.

it’s the first time they’re out together without the rest of the bunch. seungcheol calls it a date but jihoon doesn’t want to get way too far in his head.

“…okay,” jihoon pretends he’s busy looking at the ground to hide the warmth spreading in his face. being around seungcheol really makes him feel out of his element – quite literally.

when their skin touch there are little sparks; a sizzle. jihoon doesn’t think they’re capable of changing elements but this really feels _electrifying_. seokmin would probably laugh to his face though.

“this feels really nice,” seungcheol chirps. he sounds so, _so_ content and jihoon has a hard time believing he could ever be the cause of someone’s happiness.

“it does,” jihoon agrees because it’s hard not to.

“maybe we should try hugging too. bet that’d feel even better.”

“maybe after you walk me home,” jihoon easily replies. seungcheol can be a little too forward but jihoon finds he doesn’t mind. it’s about time someone comes thawing at his walls anyway.

when they arrive at jihoon’s apartment seungcheol gives him what jihoon can only describe as the best hug _ever_. it’s the warmest jihoon has ever had; it makes him all fuzzy and dizzy all at once. soonyoung would probably feel bad though, but soonyoung complains too much about jihoon’s subpar temperature (he still hugs him anyway – hugs him way more than what jihoon considers normal, in fact) and jeonghan— jihoon will always have a soft spot for jeonghan, but _seungcheol– oh my god, choi seungcheol!_

unlike the moth that chase after the fire, it's seungcheol that seeks jihoon's ice. like a hot summer's day that wishes for autumn to come faster, longing for that chill in the air and perfect sweater weather. and jihoon draws seungcheol closer just so he can revel in that warmth he's been missing all his life.

they are different, but jihoon thinks they match so well.

a bit of fire, a bit of ice. it’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my writing vault for over a year now. thought it deserves to see the light of day finally lol. this is also my first time publishing my story so any form of criticism is most welcome! please leave comments/kudos so I know if I should continue writing or if it's not meant for someone subpar like me lmao. thanks for reading! x


End file.
